guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Verata's Gaze
RE: Effectiveness. When you say it only works 50% of the time, what is it that happens? According to the skill description, it should take 2 applications of it to turn undead from one master to you. If a Gnasher raises a minion, one application of this skill will unbind it from the Gnasher, making it hostile to everything (just like if you kill the Gnasher). A second use of this skill would make it then bind to you. I'll test this skill to see if it works like that, but Verata's Aura is a better skill to use if you're a non-summoning necro. 67.182.143.162 01:41, 3 Oct 2005 (EST) :"50% failure chance" is part of the in-game skill description. If you have less than 5 death magic, half the time the skill just won't do anything. --Fyren 02:08, 3 Oct 2005 (EST) :Oops. Didn't actually check the page to see the note someone added. I'd guess they were mistaking the fact that they have to cast it twice like you described as failing 50% of the time. --Fyren 02:16, 3 Oct 2005 (EST) Unkillable Verata "Verata the Necromancer canot be killed now" - 65.92.130.216 Is this true? 148.177.129.213 18:10, 12 Oct 2005 (EST) :I never knew you COULD kill him in that quest. Capping it from him can be done in Kessex Peak, I thought he always ran away in that quest. --Karlos 19:14, 12 Oct 2005 (EST) ::I thought he was referring to Kessex Peak Verata. Flesh golem Can you steal multiple flesh golems with this? :If you could it would be a bug. (T/ ) 12:44, 14 May 2006 (CDT) ::You can, with either this or Verata's aura. Rather than a bug it could just be an inaccurate skill description for the golem. --68.142.14.79 13:45, 14 May 2006 (CDT) :::Oh right, I'm sure ANET ment to say "You can only have one Flesh Golem at a time except when you steal them from others". I'm reporting it. (T/ ) 14:49, 14 May 2006 (CDT) ::::"You cannot use this spell if you already control a flesh golem." "This spell fails if you already control a flesh golem." --68.142.14.78 15:19, 14 May 2006 (CDT) : when i tryed it my first golem just died : Description says "You can have only one Flesh Golem at a time", which should include both animating and stealing. -- DGCollard 08:37, 12 April 2007 (CDT) ::i shoulda used this skill when jagged and flesh golems were popular. M s4 23:38, 10 June 2007 (CDT) Trivia: "Klaatu, Verata, Nikto..." Ash, Army of Darkness Bubblesjojojo 14:14, 10 September 2007 (CDT) possible bug i notice that this skill have a 0% sacrifice...when i use it i lose 0 heal. possible or there is something else? i make a screen: http://img138.imageshack.us/img138/1782/gw087sf5.jpg :i experienced the same thing playing with my necro today and tested with dark aura on the isle of the nameless. here's a screenshot TeMuDsChIn 23:20, 12 February 2008 (UTC) -Erm, read the skill description, there is no sac involved. :Erm, lrn2ANet. Descriptions are more often not entirely correct. I tested this myself; you do "sac". --- -- ( ) (talk) 16:02, 24 June 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, Toxic Chill also had this bug for a while. Bring Scourge Sacrifice to do nearly 1 damage (rounded down) to anyone using this. It's super effective! --Macros 16:21, 24 June 2009 (UTC) :::Dark Aura and Masochism (PvP) have other side-effects to saccing. Amy Awien 09:14, May 3, 2010 (UTC)